If Tomorrow Doesn't Come
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Sequel to "Dark Secrets" by PotatoPotahto (Read that 1st to understand the whole story), but set in Luke's POV. When Jessie finally decides to forever be separated from the Ross Family because of what happened, Luke isn't going to let it happen, and not without a fighting chance. Title inspired by the song "If tomorrow never comes" by Ronan Keating. Lessie


**I felt inspired to do this sequel to "Dark Secrets"** **by PotatoPotahto, and the author gave me a go ahead permission to write a sequel but in Luke's POV, and how his love for her will affect him. So enjoy this oneshot sequel!**

**Also don't forget to read "Secrets Revealed" also by PotatoPotahto, which focuses on both Jessie and Emma.**

**I don't anything from "Jessie", well it's a fanfic, so yeah.**

I have been worried about her for days. I knew something was not right about her and why in the world she was acting like she wanted nothing to do with us.

But I had no idea why it's like this, like she doesn't want anyone to know. That time, I was at my full worry that time. I bumped to her, and we fell to the floor. Jessie clutched her chest. She quickly got up and ran into her room and locked the door. I had to knock to see what was wrong.

"Jessie. What's wrong? Why did you clutch your chest?"

"Luke. I mean this in the nicest way possible but please go away!"

And I did, but the worry grew to a suspicion- I had a feeling it was Tony's fault. But I thought it was a joke, so I fell asleep afterwards.

During my sleep, I had a bad dream. That dream where I was in chains, and I was approached by Tony.

"Tony, why I'm chained to these metal weights? What's going on?!"

"Hope you still love her, so I'm giving you a test to see if you still care."

"WHAT?!"

Then it hits me- he planned to abuse Jessie. And he did. He wasn't the Tony I know no more. He ended up doing bad things to her, and I tried to walk my way, but the weights and chains dragged me down and they hurt. I had to confront the pain to save her, and Tony was still there abusing her. I felt helpless!

By the time he was done, I was reduced to crying and shouting her name. I felt like I've done nothing. I failed her, and I crawled my last strength to get to her, and I did got there, which by that time, Tony laughed for what happened to me.

"See Luke? You're just a kid. You can never protect her. If you were my age I'm sure you'll do better."

Then he laughed and left us, while murmuring _Jessie I'm sorry, Jessie I'm sorry, _while tears come out my eyes. She was half-naked and bruised and she told me, _no, you didn't do anything bad, it's my fault, don't cry..._

I then woke up of the nightmare I had and noticed my door was open. But I also noticed her door was open and I ran to her room and saw the note. As I read it, tears started to well again in my eyes, when I found out that _she will leave the family forever. _I knew something was wrong all along...

As I ran towards the elevator, Emma asked, "Where are you going and why are you in a hurry?"

"Did Jessie leave already?"

"Yes, she just left the place. Wait, how did you-"

I showed her the note and I said, "No time for chitchat, I have to go!"

I then went in the elevator and went down to the lobby. Tony then saw me and spoke to me.

"Hey Luke, how's it going?"

"Save it Tony. I don't have time for your explanation. I'm on a run."

"Run for what?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU HEARTBREAKER!"

Then I ran away from the lobby and going outside, while Tony got startled with my reply. He might have knew what happened. As I saw Jessie, she was boarding a cab, and I shouted her name, but I was too late.

The moment the cab left, I ended up falling down. I cried because I was too late.

"Why Jessie... WHY?!"

But I stood up and took a cab to follow hers, which all leads up to the airport. She was on her way home there, but I didn't want her to forever go away. As I end up fighting my way to stop her from leaving New York forever, as she was about to board the plane, I finally had to say it.

"JESSIE!"

She then heard me and stopped and dropped her bags.

"Luke? Why did you follow me here?"

"I know why you're hiding that pain. Tony hurt you, did he?"

She knew I found out why she was acting strange.

"How did you know? I've been hiding it from a long time and yet you knew?"

"I was worried. The minute I heard you cry, I knew something's wrong. And I had a dream where Tony did hurt you, and I realized I was right. Why did you hide it from us?"

"I don't want all of you getting in trouble for it. I don't want you getting involved in something that was my problem. Most of all, I want you to go on with your life without me."

"No."

"Why Luke? I rejected you, I just treat you like my son or sibling, and yet you had to say no... Why are you forcing yourself on me Luke?"

"Don't you know? I love you Jessie! I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't want to feel helpless or alone, I want to prove that I'm not joking, I want you to know you're the girl I've been waiting for my whole life, and made me a stronger willed person. Screw the age difference; I want you, and nothing more. And I mean it."

She then cried a bit and said, "You're only 12. You don't know what you're saying. Just leave me alone and move on. Forget about me, I hope you'll love the new nanny as much as you did me."

"I'd never do that."

"Why are you so persistent Luke? Don't you know? I'm broken! Damaged goods! Yet you still want me? You don't know the meaning of love! You're too young to grasp the whole thing! Can't you at least get it in your head?!"

"I maybe young, but I know the whole thing about love. And I'm not lying to you."

I held her tight in my arms and she was startled.

"Don't go Jessie! I don't know what I'll do if you go away! I'll do anything, I'll stay by your side, I'll love you until the end of the galaxy, just don't leave me... don't Jessie. Please...?"

She then sobbed a bit and said, "I don't know how I'm feeling it right now, but you really have grown up. You're willing to fight for me, and I think I underestimated you."

"I love you Jessie. Don't leave me alone."

The people were all cheering and clapping their hands and She said, "I love you too Luke. I'll stay. I deserve it. And so do you."

She hugged me tight, and I was happy she will stay for as long as she lived.

As we left the airport after Jessie refunded her plane ticket, she asked me, "Tell me, why you went to all the trouble to keep me with you and your family?"

"Because you're not just family. You're a part of me and I'd be hurt if you got ripped out of my life."

**And this concludes the story. I hope you like it, and special thanks to PotatoPotahto for the idea.**


End file.
